Known methods and apparatuses for mounting lighting fixtures into tracks traditionally require a certain amount of dexterity, typically requiring use of both of the installer's hands throughout the process. This necessity is especially troublesome given that an installer performing such a connection is typically also preoccupied with holding the light fixture(s) to be installed and maintaining his or her balance on a height support, such as a ladder or chair, during the installation process. These same issues may arise during removal of the light fixture from the track as well. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a track adapter that can be installed and removed easily with only one hand, freeing up an installer's other hand to perform other installation or safety tasks.
Additionally, known lighting methods and apparatuses exist for illuminating a selected surface. More sophisticated lighting methods and apparatuses, however, are required to allow for efficient adjustable and/or alternative illumination of multiple surfaces. The majority of these methods and apparatuses require the use of additional or optional directional lenses. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a lighting fixture that can be adjusted to efficiently illuminate multiple surfaces, including both vertical and horizontal surfaces, in an obround beam pattern without the need of additional and optional directional lenses.